The Guardian Wizards
by seastar529
Summary: This is kind of a crossover between Yugioh 5ds and Wizard101. You dont have to play the game to read this. Pairings unknown. The signers meet some wizards and must defeat Malistaire. Came and read the fantastic journey they go through, and then review.
1. Chapter 1

The Guardian Wizards

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds, or Wizard101

Warnings: weirdness, oocness, other things that will come up later

This was made by my best friend and I so no FLAMES or I will report you!

############################

At Neo Domino City there lived six signers and each one had a different mark that has a different power that the signers were giving by the Crimson Dragon. The leader of the signers was named Yusei Fudo and the second signer was Jack Atlas, then Crow, Akiza, Luna and Leo were all signers. In a different world in the spiral lived Wizard City were real wizards live to cast spells and summon awesome creatures to help them in combat to stop evil from destroying their world and earth.

"I don't think the wizards can hold down our enemies much longer we must retreat so they can gather their strength to fight", yelled at their leader, but the commander said nothing . Then an idea came to the leader and order, "Tell Darby Fireflower, Marissa Emeraldriver, Hunter Skywalker, Olivia Thunderblade, Olivia Pixieheart, Victoria Spirit and tell them to go to earth and protect the signers from Malistaire", the leader ordered his soldiers then out of nowhere the six wizards came and obey their leader's order and disappear and went straight to earth.

Back on earth six crashes from outer space hit earth and everyone runs around screaming then everyone gathers to the spot where the meteor hit and ones everyone is there six kids came up from where they landed and yelled in there don't mean harm to them "Citizen of Neo Domino City we had come to your city because our enemy will be here and we had to obey our leaders order to come here and we apologize for interrupt your day but if we lose to him we will all die so run before I lose my temper" one of the wizards yelled at the people and started to run home. But four teenagers and two little ones did not listen and yelled back, "Well did you come here? And what enemy do you mean that if you six kids lose we will all die? Also who are you?"

The six kids said nothing to the four teenagers and in a while one of the kids spoke in a kind voice so she won't lose her temper , "Because if we lose meaning we came from another world and it's called Wizard City where our kind go to train but a great evil came to our planet and cause war and it is a part of your planet so if we lose we all lose and to answer your question my name is Darby FireFlower the head leader and these are my friends Marissa Emeraldriver she is good at strategy and helps in the war, Hunter Skywalker he is good at keeping our enemies at bay so me and Marissa can heal them, also Olivia Thunderblade she great at attacking our enemies too, Victoria Spirit she is mostly gets rid of shields and blades, Olivia Pixieheart is mostly keeps things in balance and stops Victoria and Olivia Thunderblade from fighting so we can all get along.

"So you're telling us that if you lose we all lose and our world will be taken over by some evil guy that wants to take control of your world and attack our after your world so we all will be on our kneels." The crab-haired teen spoke. The six kids where impress that one teenager got it all right and Darby narrowed her eyes slightly, they shouldn't be so calm unless they had been in this situation before, Marissa was thinking the same thing.

"So I am going to guess that you six are the signers of the Crimson Dragon!" She said suspiciously, the teens froze at this before the obvious leader nodded his head slightly his mouth drawn into a thin frown.

"Yes my name is Yusei Fudo," the leader started.

The blond next to him nodded and spoke, "Jack."

Then the orange smirked, "Crow!"

Next the red head sighed out, "Akiza!"

After that the boy twin came up and said, "I'm Leo and this is my sister Luna!" he gestured to the other.

Marissa bounced over to the little boy and hugged him exuberantly, "Hey I get to be your guardian! This is going to be so cool!"

Darby rolled her eyes and smacked her upside the head, "You aren't supposed to say anything, stop talking!"

Leo stared at the crazy chick before hugging back! They then started to laugh insanely, this made everyone else sigh this was going to came back and bite them all in the butt they just knew it.

Darby sighed even louder before going up to the girl and grabbing her ear pulling her back to the other group kicking and screaming.

"Ok!" Yusei whistled he had no response to that at all.

"Just forget that ever happened!" Darby growled.

"Believe us when we say we are trying to!" Jack sighed.

"You people sigh too much!" Marissa yelled suddenly.

"Ok who gave her sugar?" Darby questioned. Everyone's hand shot up. She flicked them on the forehead with great force, they winced.

###########################

After they all get the sugar psychotic teen to the signer's garage where she was sat laid down on a begrudging Jack's bed.

Downstairs Darby paced angrily lecturing the others in her group about why to not give Marissa too much sugar or any at all! The signers were watching with a lot of amusement on their faces. Something told them that this happened a lot!

Darby suddenly stopped and breathed deeply, slowly the others moved back that wasn't a good sign. Before anything happened though a loud laugh came from upstairs, it was from either a lunatic or someone ready for a sugar induced coma.

The signers looked at Darby when she stop pacing and then ask her ''What's wrong is your enemy here?" Yusei asked

Then she answered, ''No, it's Marissa and now she is going crazy and laughing crazy and I am going to make her fall asleep in ten seconds!"

"I agree with Darby because Marissa is going to be madwoman and that's when Darby knocks her out so she will calm down so she can at least think before she says about whom we really are and we can't let that happen yet because you guys are not ready to know the truth, OK!" Hunter spoke and just got an angry look from Darby because he just gave it all away.

Then there was a knock at the door. Leo went to open it to find a blond in all black clothes standing there. The blond said, "Yo can I come in please!"

Leo nodded and opened the door wider letting her slip in and down the stairs to where the rest were. When Darby saw who it was she growled, "Destiny! Didn't I tell you to stay at the school!"

"Yes, but when have me or Rissa ever listened?" Destiny deadpanned. This made the pink-haired girl's eye twitch it was obvious who hated to be ignored.

"Leave! I told you to stay away and I meant it you are still learning!" Darby screamed making the others, except Destiny, wince.

"I am not leaving here if my sister is going to stay!" the girl stated calmly.

"Who is your sister?" Luna asked making the others turn to her she hadn't really talked before.

"Marissa," was the reply.

"Oh! Well then she can't come down right now she is tied to a bed while she is hyped up on sugar!" Crow explains obnoxiously.

"What! My sister is tied to a bed!" she growls, this makes Olivia Pixieheart flinch Destiny didn't lose her cool often! This was bad!

#########Somewhere Else############

Malistaire laughed psychotically as he stared into his cauldron. While this spell wouldn't kill the wizard it affects it would weaken her significantly. Adding the last of the ingredients he spoke the spell over and over as it took effect, against Darby Fireflower.

###################################

Darby's ears were ringing slightly, and her vision was blurry, was the world now spinning what was going on? She staggered onto the couch while the others were watching her confused what was wrong with her? Then her world turned black and she fell limply to the ground making the others gasp.

###########################################

Ooh cliffhanger. Muhahaha I had fun writing this with my friend and there is more to come!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Wizard101 or Yugioh 5ds

Hey I am back with this story!

##########################

Destiny stared as her sister's best friend fell to the floor limply. Gasps filled the room as Darby lay motionless on the tiles. The wizards stared at their leader and friend with terror in their eyes. Destiny's brain clicked on something, this was an obvious death spell! Destiny was torn on what to do Darby and she never got along and the others would ask her to reverse the spell.

Unfortunately her sister Marissa had gotten loose and was at the moment sane. Destiny was slightly worried Marissa definitely knew what a death spell looked like. It wasn't that Destiny wouldn't help it was that she didn't know if she could. The spell was old, powerful, and complicated. She had read on it from a few books she was helping Malorn translate. The book was called Desire's Journal. Let's just say that it was forbidden for good reasons. This book had lots of spells that Wizard City had not seen in centuries!

Marissa ran to the pink-haired girl's side and kneeled so that she could check for a pulse. When she found it she sighed and turned to the others telling them that their leader was still alive. Hunter and Jack (who was reluctant) got the girl to the now unoccupied Jack's bed. While the others of the groups were preoccupied Destiny started to rummage around in her bag, pulling out a book. After a few minutes, she found the page to undo it and whisper, "Here it is!" getting the other's attention. They ran to Destiny and looked at the spell and ask, "Destiny can you undo the spell so Darby can wake up?" looking at Destiny with a *PLEASE TELL ME YOU CAN* face.

###########somewhere in the spiral##################

"Haha! Now Darby is now unconscious and now she won't be in the way" Malistaire laughed evilly.

################### back to the Signers##############################

Destiny was almost done with the spell, but she had to make it into a potion so the signers won't know what they are at least not yet. Destiny was now done with the potion and went to Jack's room because Darby is in his room and I brought her a drink so she might before Leo asks, "Destiny? What is that and why are heading to Jack's room?"

Destiny answered, "I'm going to wake up ok Leo" Leo nodded his head and left not saying a word.

Destiny went into the room and slowly poured the potion into Darby's mouth. She waited, and waited yet Darby didn't wake up. Destiny winced and got her book out again flipping back to the page, 'what was wrong?' She reread the information in the book then sighed; such little information on this it was annoying!

Leaving the room she walked to the garage where Marissa and Akiza were on the ground wrestling.

"We have to help her!" Marissa yelled.

"We have other things to do now get off!" Akiza shot.

"No! You are not the boss of me I can do when I want to, so too bad!" Marissa yelled. Marissa jumped up and down on Akiza then Yusei pulled them away from each other.

"Both of you stop it right now!" Yusei yelled at them.

"Sorry Yusei and I apologize to you Akiza for jumping on you because when I am worried I can get a little bit mean sometimes." Marissa whispered in a Sincere voice only to Yusei.

"It's ok and maybe a little warning would be nice to know Marissa." Yusei chuckled.

"Alright then I will warn you down I am a fiend after getting sugar!" she said innocently.

"What?" Akiza asks.

"You heard me!" Marissa yelled at them.

"I really don't want what that means" Crow muttered.

"So true!" Destiny murmured.

################## BACK TO THE ROOM################

Darby groaned.

########################################################

**HEY everyone my friend made this. If you really like this story and want us to update fast. . . .**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
